Gazpacho
"MOTHER AND I HAD AN ARGUMENT!!! There! Happy!? You get the information you needed?!" He lives with his apparently overbearing mother. Gazpacho shows no interest in moving out and improving his own life, saying once "I had so much to almost live for" when he thought he had been fatally shot. Gazpacho also likes to soak in a pickle barrel when he is depressed. He once banned himself, and all of his potential customers from his and every stand. In Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin, he had no pattern and his clothes were a darker shade of blue. His worst advice to Chowder is probably when he told him to tell Mung that Ceviche broke Mung's Dice-Cycle, which is definitely called "blaming". "IF I WANTED PEOPLE TELLING ME EVERYTHING I DO IS WRONG I WOULD GO HOME TO MOTHER"-Gazpacho Gazpacho is seen on numerous occasions talking to himself or looking in a mirror and talking to himself. On the episode Banned From The Stand he imitates peoples voices. He is a mammoth/elephant monster Gazpacho's Numerous Roles Comedian Gazpacho becomes a stand up Comedian in the episode Gazpacho Stands Up. He isn't known for being very funny at all; both Mung Daal and Chowder mention it. Although Mung states "Gazpacho is funny?" at the Comedy club Chowder gave Gazpacho a cooking book. Gazpacho reads the recipes in the book in the way a comedian would tell jokes and only Mung Daal is seen laughing he made jokes by the comedy gold chowder with weird writting he made joke by recipes with won ton butter PIE! In the episode Hey Hey It's Knishmas! Gazpacho is dressed up as Santa Claus. He is a stop motion puppet and does the narration. Knish Kringle Gazpacho takes up the job of dressing like Knish Kringle in the episode Hey Hey It's Knishmas!. He sits on a chair with Chest Nut at his side having children and shnitzel sit on his l ap and tell him what they want for Knishmas much like Santa Claus does. He later admitted to everyone that he doesn't make dreams come true, and ran to his mother. An Umpire In the episode Sniffle Ball, Gazpacho is an umpire the Sniffleball game and encourages Chowder to keep on playing to get to home base. Count Dracula In the episode Spookiest House of Marzipan City in the beginning it show he a puppet and tell a story about a spookiest house across Mung Daal Catering. New Chowder In the episode Paint the Town when Mung Daal gets angry with Chowder he hires Gazpacho to be the new Chowder. A little while later Mung decides to apologize to Chowder and fires Gazpacho. Drummer In the episode The Big Hat Biddies Gazpacho is seen drumming in a red spinning box. The Biddies think that his drumming is terrible and throw stuff at him and boo him. Fruit Vendor Gazpacho doesn't just sell fruit, but he also delivers it as seen in the episode The Blast Raz. Facts *He is a certified weirdo until his "Weirdo" ID expired 6 minutes ago in The Blackout *He really hates snakes and ninjas. *He collects badges. Like the "Who farted?" pin and the "Orange you glad to see me" pin. *in "Sheboodles" at the 80s party he is dressed as Dee Snider. *He expands when he gets nervous. *In "The Spookiest House in Marzipan City" he is seen flirting with a giant girl, although claiming that he was scared of girls. *He goes to the baby pound a few times. *He wears his underwear in the shower because he's afraid of being completely naked. *He has never kissed a girl. *He is very serious about oral hygiene. *He's large, and would be described as fat, but when he got wet it was shown that it was only his fur that made him so big, and that he was actually extraordinarily thin. *Has "Hawk Vision", along with flaps of skin under his arms similar to a flying squirrel, which allows him to glide. *He has problems with his mother, stated by Mung himself. *He plays the drums. *He had a nightmare about him being Alice from Alice In WonderLand. In the nightmare he was made into a cake by The Queen Of Hearts (Truffles), The Mad Hatter (Mung Daal), The White Rabbit (Shnitzel), and The Cheshire Cat (Chowder). In the end he was crying for his mother. *He is master shake *Gazpacho has a few similarities to Fred Fredburger from Billy and Mandy who was voiced by C.H Greenblatt who created this show. They resemble elephants and they keep talking stuff about their mothers *Gazpacho is completely hairless from the neck so he glues carpet all over his body *He has a hot air balloon in his stand and when he pushed a red button,A balloon comes out of nowhere which has his face and the words "C ya!" on it,He seems to suspect some kind of doomsday. *In Belgain Waffle Slobber Barker he is reveal to be a dog mumbler. Quotes (To Chowder) "Mother Crushes Hopes and Dreams! (To Mung Daal) "EL BANNED"!! (To Mung Daal)"LE BANNED"!! (To Mung Daal)" BANNED,BANNED,BANNED!!" (To Audience)" The Hammer it hurts us all. (To Chowder) "I BANISH THEE, see you gotta put your arm into it". Category:Characters Category:Vendor Category:Food Vendor Category:Weirdos Category:Main Character